thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek Son'a
Name: Son'a Dice: 14D Dexterity: 2D / 4D Knowledge: 2D+1 / 4D+1 Mechanical: 2D+1 / 4D+1 Perception: 2D / 4D Strength: 2D / 4D Technical: 2D+2 / 4D+1 Move: 10/12 Size: 1.5 - 2.0 m Weight: 40 - 120 kg Life Span: unknown Special Abilities: *'Curious': Confronted with a scientific mystery, Son'a need to know the answer. In situations where a Son'a character is confronted with the unknown, Son'a characters must make a Difficult Willpower check to resist the temptation of the mystery. *'High Pain Threshold': Nearly a century of major surgical alterations have left the Son’a nearly immune to pain. Reduce Injury penalties by 1D. *'Wealth 2': Every Son’a makes a substantial living off of the goods that they produce such as narcotics. Son'a start game play with an extra 5,100 - 50,000 credits. *'Masochistic': The Son’a are no stranger to pain and many will go out of their way to experience it. Because of this the Son’a have developed a somewhat unique addiction. Once per day a Son’a must have some form of alteration done to their body that makes them appear “younger.” However Son’a gain Medicine skill specialty Plastic Surgery and gain an additional +2D to its rolls and may always advance it as a regular skill. In addition the Son’a may ignore any modifiers to physical actions due to injury. *'Arrogant': Son'a believe they are better than other people, that their culture is superior to others. All Command, Persuasion and Con tests lose 1D unless the Son'a makes a difficult Willpower check to resist the temptation to be gratingly superior. *'Slow Healing': The decades of surgery have caused the Son’a to take longer to heal than most other species. Son'a take twice the time to heal. *'Sterile': The Son’a cannot reproduce naturally and even attempts to clone members of the species has resulted in failure. *'Sybarite': The Son’a enjoy extravagant displays of wealth and some of their more outrageous displays would make even an Orion blush. *'Infamy (Immorality) flaw': The Son’a reputation precedes them, and most people fear or revile them for their particular qualities. Their actions have made them infamous. Increase all social interaction difficulties by one level. GM's may wish to increase this further to better fit their games. *'Sickly': Their lifestyle has taken its toll on the Son’a over the decades though and they suffer from weak immune systems because of it. The Son’a gain the flaw Sickly because of their hedonistic lifestyle combined with their advanced age. Son'a suffer a -1D penalty to Stamina tests. Description PERSONALITY: The Son’a are an aggressive race having conquered two other races to serve them. Their ambition has carved out a small but respectable empire. Most Son’a are egotistical and more than a few are completely intolerant of other races. Many Son’a could be considered either masochistic or sadistic or both. PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: Son’a stand about the same height as the average human of the same gender. The most noticeable aspect of their appearance is that their skin is stretched taught across their bodies. The Son’a have a light complexion, and due to years of surgical alterations have no body hair. HOMEWORLD: The Son’a have no homeworld, although many keep residences on Ellora. The majority of the Son’a live aboard the starship they serve aboard and live a nomadic lifestyle going wherever Son’a interests take them. CULTURE: The Son’a are a hedonistic race obsessed with their ideals of youth. Each Son’a is over one-century old and because of an unexplained gene defect no Son’a can bear children. The race is a dying one and the Son’a are becoming more desperate in their attempts to stay alive, willing to commit atrocities if that’s what they feel it takes to continue their existence. LANGUAGE: Ba’ku, Son’a; The Son’a speak their own language of the same name which is very similar to Ba’ku. Because of this most Son’a are fluent in both languages. The Son’a refrain from using the Ba’ku language and normally do not learn any other languages as they fell that it is somewhat “beneath” them to do so. COMMON NAMES: Son’a favor three syllable names that they give themselves, Son’a do not have family names. Male Names: Algohar, Gallatin, Kedotin, Ru’afo, Tar'ano Female Names: Bel’uko, Dalutan, Id’ufo, Mellatan Source: *Memory Alpha: Son'a *Memory Beta: Son'a *Star Trek RPG Insurrection Sourcebook (Decipher) (pages 3-4) *thedemonapostle